


Remus is Better at Pictionary

by cottonwoolsocks



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Board Games, Creativitwins, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humiliation, Laughter, Whumptober 2019, beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonwoolsocks/pseuds/cottonwoolsocks
Summary: Roman doesn't take his loss at Pictionary all too well.(Especially when it's on account of Remus.)





	Remus is Better at Pictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompts 25 (Humiliation) and 28 (Beaten).
> 
> I love Creativitwins very, very much okay

“But that isn't fair!” Roman retorted, throwing his hands up in annoyance as he gestured to the other team. “You have  _ all  _ the smart people!”

Deceit and Logan exchanged a furtive glance, while Remus just grinned cheekily and stuck out his tongue. “Apologies, brother, it looks like I  _ am  _ better at Pictionary after all!”

Patton placed a gentle hand on Roman’s shoulder, murmuring a soft, “Don't worry, it's only a game, Roman,” at the same time as Virgil exclaimed, “Wait, what do you mean ‘ _ they have all the smart people’? _ ...Maybe Remus can just draw better.”

“ _ Maybe Remus can _ —” Roman cut himself off, trying to steady the rage snapping to escape his mouth. Couldn't they see? It was  _ obvious  _ Remus had been cheating, he'd clearly been communicating with Logan and Deceit somehow. Roman was and always  _ had _ been the best at Pictionary, and there was no way Remus’s art skills could have seen such an improvement in the short week it had been since they'd last played. Roman glared sourly at the indecipherable stickmen mocking him from the page. “Remus has clearly been cheating!”

“Well, isn't that funny,  _ I  _ was going to say the same thing about  _ you! _ ” scoffed Remus loudly.

Roman's face flushed red, and for once he didn't have a witty nickname to fall back on to as he fumbled with the right words to say.

“I— That's not— I  _ wouldn't _ —”

The twins glared at each other from across the playing table, and managed to hold each other's eyes for a good 10 seconds before—

Virgil sniggered, and Roman couldn't help the smile forcing its way onto his cheeks. Deceit snorted loudly, throwing a hand against his face in embarrassment as he did so, but that only set the rest of them off, and within seconds everyone was laughing along too.

“Your… face…!” cackled Remus between snorts. “That was…the best thing…I have ever  _ seen! _ ”

Roman tried to sculpt a frown, but his face was trying too hard to do the opposite, resulting in a crumpled and yet amused expression. Logan took one look at his face and doubled over, shoulders shaking in silent laughter as his elbow caught on the side of the game table, sending the board and pieces tumbling to the ground.

There was a moment of shocked silence, Patton looking positively horrified for the stretch of time it took for the hysteria to return, and then they were all laughing harder than ever before, hardly able to form words between the giggles.

…Maybe Roman would let Remus win, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
